


Сегодня ночью все звезды выходят на небо

by Umi_no_Iruka



Category: Stardust (2007), Stardust - Neil Gaiman, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз – звезда. Не кинозвезда, а в буквальном смысле слова – звезда. Его сияние поблекло, но с небольшой помощью Стайлз его вернет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сегодня ночью все звезды выходят на небо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all the stars are coming out tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437190) by [rories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories). 



> AU, кроссовер с книгой Н. Геймана "Звездная пыль"

Бабушка Ивейн часто рассказывала ему истории о Звёздах. Она говорила о себе, о своих сестрах и обо всех тех вещах, которые они затевали в небе. Она пела ему песни, которые пели Звезды, когда мир был лучше, чем сейчас. Она никогда не говорила, сколько ей лет, но Стайлз знал, знал, что она особенная.  
Когда мать Стайлза умерла, бабушка прижала его ближе к себе и прошептала на ухо.  
– Что делают звезды? – повторила она вопрос, который давным-давно задавала Тристану.  
– Сияют, – прошептал Стайлз в ответ и крепко зажмурил глаза от охватившего их свечения. Тепло дарило ему ощущение безопасности.

***

Когда Стайлз был маленьким, он светился почти всегда. Мать обучала его на дому, потому как разрешить ему общаться с остальными людьми значило породить вопросы, на которые нельзя было ответить. Благодаря этому Стайлз провёл большую часть детства, смеясь, улыбаясь и светясь со своей матерью. Только после того, как она умерла, и его свет померк, отец разрешил ему пойти в школу. Именно там он познакомился со Скоттом.

***

Скотт – единственный, кто когда-либо видел, как он сияет. Наверное, потому, что, не считая отца, Скотт единственный, кто делает Стайлза счастливым. В первую ночь, когда миссис Макколл позволяет им переночевать в палатке на заднем дворе, Стайлз наконец выдаёт Скотту свой секрет. Отдавая ему должное – Скотт не обзывает Стайлза уродом, не убегает и не делает ничего в таком роде. Он просто задает много глупых вопросов: может ли Стайлз зарядить машину или поджарить зефир, который они припрятали. Стайлз только смеется, светится ярче, и с тех пор они не затрагивают эту тему.

***

Через некоторое время стресс из-за переживаний об отце, Скотте и школе делает его свет практически незаметным. А потом Скотта кусают, альфа шныряет по округе, убивая людей, и Дерек выглядит угрожающе, и похоже, что Стайлз, наоборот, становится темнее. Не то чтобы он чувствует себя несчастным, просто недостаточно счастливым, чтобы сиять. Скотт слишком занят, чтобы обратить на это внимание, а его отец слишком много работает. Стайлз постепенно забывает, кем является на самом деле.

***

А потом альфу убивают, глаза Дерека загораются красным, и необъяснимое тепло окутывает его сердце.

***

Дерек становится альфой, и значит, всё ненадолго успокаивается. Между стаей и Арджентами устанавливается довольно прочное перемирие, хотя Скотта и Эллисон до сих пор должна сопровождать дуэнья. Чаще всего это Стайлз. Но Лидия приходит в себя, и пусть укус не подействовал, она становится чем-то иным, поэтому Дерек берет их с Джексоном в свои лапы. Скотт неохотно присоединяется, а значит, что Эллисон и Стайлз обычно находятся у Дерека. Стайлз понемногу начинает ощущать себя частью чего-то важного.  
Но он провёл без света так много времени, что уже и забыл, как это бывает, поэтому его первое сияние перед стаей вышло более чем неловким.

***

Все начинается во время еженедельной тренировки стаи. Дереку нравилось, когда трое бет тянули жребий, и те, кому выпадало драться, просто атаковали друг друга, пока он и двое людей их подбадривали. Во время одной из таких тренировок это и происходит. Стайлз, как обычно, болеет за Скотта, пока Дерек с другой стороны поляны выкрикивает советы Джексону. А потом Дерек поднимает глаза над двумя дерущимися парнями и широко улыбается Стайлзу.  
И даже если сердце Стайлза пропускает удар, то этого никто не замечает. В залившем его жарком румянце Стайлз винит погоду.  
Никто не замечает, насколько ярче он стал.

***

После этого всё катится по наклонной. Никто по-прежнему не видит разницу, потому что поначалу её действительно нет. Его глаза сияют немного ярче, и его кожа легче краснеет, но он говорит себе, что это от прилива адреналина, когда Дерек толкает его на стены, и от радости ощущения себя частью чего-то особенного.

***

Все идет к чёрту в тот уикенд, когда группа охотников-изгоев пробирается в город. Стая к этому не готова, поэтому Стайлз и Эллисон, конечно, тоже там. Соотношение охотников и стаи два к одному, и Стайлз немного запоздало понимает, что они в полном дерьме.  
Он бросает взгляд на свою стаю, его стаю, и понимает, что не может позволить чтобы с ними что-нибудь случилось. Потому что куда они, туда и он. Они – одно целое.  
Дерек стоит перед ним, почти обратившись, и рычит. Стайлз осознаёт, что волки образовали защитный круг вокруг него и Эллисон. Он тянется к её руке, крепко сжимая, чтобы подбодрить, и закрывает глаза.  
Он думает о стае и о Скотте, о Джексоне и Лидии, он думает об Эллисон, о её смехе и силе духа, он думает о Дереке и его защите. Его тело нагревается.  
Он не может открыть глаза и, начав, уже не может остановиться. Но, тем не менее, слышит, как охотники убегают прочь.  
А затем он не слышит ничего.

***

Когда он просыпается, первое, что его встречает, это голос Джексона.  
– Какого черта только что произошло?  
Стайлз может только простонать в ответ, пытаясь приподняться. Он чувствует руки, касающиеся его спины и плеч, и, когда всматривается, видит Эллисон и Дерека, которые помогают ему сесть.  
– Гхр, – единственное, что он может выговорить.  
Скотт смотрит на него расширенными от удивления глазами, на лице – огромная улыбка.  
– Чувак, ты не делал этого годами! – восклицает он, и Стайлзу хочется пнуть его по яйцам.  
– Заткнись, – шепчет Стайлз. У него до сих пор немного звенит в ушах, а кожа чувствует жар. Он снова слышит вопрос Джексона и следующий за ним приглушенный стон, когда Лидия отвешивает ему подзатыльник.  
– Я… – начинает Стайлз, но как, чёрт побери, рассказать своим друзьям, что ты частично звезда?  
– Я, эм-м… – снова пытается он. Серьёзно, не так-то просто это объяснить.  
– Ты звезда, – ставит точку Дерек, и Стайлз встряхивает головой, чтобы посмотреть на него. Это не лучшее решение, потому что голова всё еще кружится.  
Дерек пристально смотрит на него, и Стайлз чувствует, что снова начинает нагреваться.  
– Ага.  
– Какого хрена ты имеешь в виду, говоря «я звезда»? – слышит он слова Джексона и следующий за ними очередной хрип боли. Стайлз не поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на это, потому что Дерек всё еще глядит ему в глаза.  
У Стайлза к Дереку так много вопросов, например, как он понял и что ещё знает о звездах, и почему он никогда не говорил об этом. Но сейчас он просто позволяет им с Эллисон поднять себя на ноги и отвести обратно в дом.

***

Они объясняют это Джексону как можно более простым языком. Эллисон и Лидия поначалу были заинтересованы, но скоро заскучали. Через час его история подходит к концу: Стайлз происходит из старинного рода звёзд. Он начал светиться вновь, только когда почувствовал себя действительно счастливым. Скотт выглядит смущённым, пока Стайлз не даёт ему подзатыльник и не говорит, что это не его вина. А Дерек... Дерек просто сидит рядом и выглядит как обычно невозмутимо. Каждый раз, когда Стайлз посматривает на него, свечение становится всё ярче. В конце концов Джексон прерывает его словами «Господи боже, да выключи это уже!», и достаёт свои солнечные очки.

***

А дальше всё идёт так, будто ничего не изменилось, за исключением того, что изменилось абсолютно всё. Стая привыкает к сиянию Стайлза, и через некоторое время он выучивается его контролировать. И только когда Дерек смотрит на него с озорным блеском в глазах, или когда он позволяет своим пальцам слишком долго касаться кожи Стайлза, только тогда Стайлз не может сдерживать свой свет.  
Поэтому практически вся округа узнаёт, когда Дерек впервые целует Стайлза.

***

Дереку нравится наблюдать, как долго он может заставлять Стайлза светиться, пока тот не сорвётся и не выгонит всех из дома. Он утверждает, что делает это, чтобы научить Стайлза самоконтролю. Дерека выдаёт почти звериная усмешка, которая появляется на его лице каждый раз, когда он обнимает свою звезду.  
Это просто смешно, как часто соседи вызывали копов из-за огромного количества света, льющегося всю ночь из дома Хейлов.

***

Со временем Стайлз понимает, как контролировать свою внутреннюю звезду. Он в состоянии пойти в школу и колледж, получить работу и находиться среди людей, не вызывая суеты.  
Но стоит ему оказаться в окружении стаи, быть вместе с семьей, что ж, их совершенно не беспокоит, что ужин проходит при Стайлзосвече.


End file.
